


It's a Wonderful Life

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Christmas Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel, Sam, and Dean watch Christmas movies. Cas finally realizes why Meg called him Clarence.This story is based on the prompt word: Bells





	It's a Wonderful Life

Dean talked Sam and Castiel into watching Christmas movies. They sat in the dark, watching the tv in Sam's room. Although it was a tight fit, Castiel, Dean, and Sam managed to fit on Sam's bed, sharing a bowl of popcorn. Gabe laid next to the bed, after trying to jump onto it and not being able to find room.

The first movie they watched was Die Hard. Castiel questioned its appropriateness as a Christmas movie, given the amount of carnage, language, and the rather unfortunate demise of Snape from Harry Potter. Castiel had grown fond of the Harry Potter movies and especially of Snape.

After Die Hard, Dean played It's a Wonderful Life. Castiel was quiet, but intently interested to the character's George's interaction with the angel Clarence. Sam fell asleep partway through the movie, but Dean didn't stop it because of Castiel's interest. When it ended, Castiel abruptly got up and left.

After turning off the tv, collecting the popcorn bowls, and covering Sam with his comforter, Dean went out in search of Castiel. He didn't find him in the bunker, so he pulled on his coat and walked outside with Gabe. Gabe ran up the hill where Castiel stood staring at the skies.

"You ok, Cas?"

Castiel looked at Dean. "I never really understood the references Meg made calling me Clarence. But, it all makes sense to me now."

"You were fond of her?"

"Meg was, well, she wasn't good. But, she wasn't all bad either. She was better and more loyal than many of the angels I know. She died so we could get the angel tablet before Crowley did."

Dean put his arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Yeah, Meg was something else. I remembered when you kissed her, I thought someone kicked me in the stomach."

Castiel let out a small laugh. "You opened a Pandora's box on my emotions. Honestly, I didn't know what the hell I was thinking for a couple of years. That wasn't a stellar year for me."

"We worked it out."

"She took care of me at the mental hospital too."

Dean sighed, "It gutted me to leave you there with her. Sam and I just had no way to take care of you with all the Leviathans on our ass."

"It worked out." Castiel looked down at the ground. "Meg as a good caregiver. She helped me a lot when I was, umm, crazy." Castiel sighed.

"What else is wrong?"

"The bell rings on the Christmas tree…"

"And an angel gets their wings." Dean remembered the line from the movie.

Castiel smiled at him. "If only it was so easy. I miss flying."

"You've given up so much for us, Cas. I don't even know how you can bear to put up with us after everything we cost you." Dean looked off in the distance, regretting all the pain that he had caused the angel over the years.

"No, Dean. You are not allowed to take responsibility for my choices."

"But, Cas…"

"I have made decisions that I wish I had not made. But, I do not regret the side I took in the apocalypse. Look around us. The beauty in this world. We saved this. We did it. We're not perfect, but we're us." Castiel gave Dean a gentle smile.

Dean pulled Castiel's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Us is pretty good."

"And who knows, maybe, someday, I'll earn my wings." Castiel put his arm around Dean, whistled for Gabe, and headed back to the bunker.


End file.
